If You Mess With Gavin, You Mess With All Of Us
by CalmLittleBerry
Summary: Let's just say that if you mess with Gavin, you mess with everyone...


When Gavin got home late one night he was hoping he could just slip past everyone and just go to bed, but that wasn't the case.

When the young Brit opened the door to Geoff's house he was hoping to just quietly make it to his room, but as he got inside he suddenly remembered that they were doing a game night. Gavin practically froze as he saw all the Achievement Hunters gathered up in Geoff's living room. He quickly put his head down and was about to back out of the room, but stopped in his tracks as he heard Geoff's voice. "There you are Gavin, we were waiting for you."

Everyone looked over in Gavin's direction when he didn't move. "Gavin?" He heard Michael call out. That's when Geoff started to walk over to the Brit. "What's wrong buddy?" He asked putting his hands on the younger male's shoulders. Gavin just kept his mouth shut and his head down. "Gavin," Geoff said sternly, clearly knowing that something was wrong. "Look at me."

Gavin was hesitant at first, but knowing full well that would get him anywhere he slowly lifted his head. Geoff, along with the others, gasped as they saw Gavin's face. His left eye is bruised and a bit swollen and face is covered in small, bleeding gashes. It looks as if someone just used him as a punching bag.

"Jesus Gavin, who did this?" Geoff said leading the younger male over to the couch. "It was no one, I'm fine." Gavin lied. He didn't want anyone to worry about him.

"Gavin." Michael spoke up as Gavin sat in between him and Ray. "Who the fuck did this to you?" He demanded.

"It was a couple of drunk guys, but I deserved it, I shouldn't have wandered into the alley." Gavin mumbled. Everyone stared at him with a mixture of shock and sympathy. The floor beneath his feet suddenly became very interesting.

"Gavin." This time Ray spoke up. "You didn't deserve this. No one deserves this. If anyone is in the fault here it's those guys." He said softly. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Gavin, could you describe what they looked like?" Geoff asked gaining the young Brit's attention. Jack and Ryan stayed quiet, knowing fully well that Geoff had something up his sleeve.

"Why?" Gavin inquired. "Just tell me." Was the only answer Geoff was going to give, and Gavin knew that.

After briefly describing what each one of them looked like, Geoff spoke up again. "Jack, Ryan come with me." He said walking towards the door, the two following closely behind. "What do you think he's going to do." Gavin asked quietly, staring at Michael.

"Honestly," He replied. "I think he's going to kick their asses." He said smirking.

"Hey Vav." Ray spoke up. "Do you want some ice for your eye?" He asked staring at his black eye. "Sure." Was Gavin's quiet reply.

Gavin put a hand over his mouth as he let out a yawn. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was fucking tired.

"You tired?" Michael asked making Gavin's head pop up. "You can lie down if you want." Michael said, his voice being unusually soft today. The older male moved over a little on the couch.

Gavin wanted to say no, he really did. But today had been such a rough day and he just wanted to rest and pretend like nothing happened. So Gavin carefully shifted himself so his head was resting in Michael's lap and his feet were hanging over the side of the couch. Michael quickly pressed a gently kiss to Gavin's forehead and then frowned. "I hope those assholes get what's coming to them." He growled.

That's when Ray walked in. "Way to steal my spot." He said handing Gavin the ice who quickly pressed it against his eye.

"Sorry X-Ray." Gavin smirked at his friend as he settled on the floor.

"I feel bad for the guys who beat you up. Knowing Geoff..." Ray didn't finish as he let out a shiver. "Let's hope they don't hurt him too bad.

"You know Michael, you're being awfully mice right now." Gavin said looking up at his boyfriends face.

"I can always go back to being a dick. Maybe throw a few insults a you." He replied flicking the young Brit's forehead.

"Naw, I like you better this way." Gavin said grinning. "Too bad you won't stay this way." He joked closing his eyes. Everyone, well with the exception of Michael and Ray, thought of Gavin as a little brother. So if you fuck with him you fuck with everyone. Michael and Ray being the only exceptions because Michael was his boyfriend and, well, Ray was a year younger than him, but still looked out for him like an older brother.

After a couple of minutes of small talk Michael noticed that Gavin's breathing had gotten slow and even. "Gavin?" He called out quietly. _He asleep. _Michael thought to himself. He grabbed the ice so it wouldn't fall and put it on the edge of the couch.

"When do you think the othe-" Ray started to ask but was quickly cut off by the door swinging open.

Geoff walked in with Jack and Ryan following right behind him. "We're back." Geoff said loudly as he walked into the living.

Michael suddenly glared at him and put hisi finger to his lips as a signal to be quiet. He then pointed to the sleeping Gavin.

"Oh sorry." Geoff said quietly as to not disturb him. Geoff walked into the kitchen to grab a beer while Jack and Ryan settle on the floor next to Ray.

"So, what happened?" Ray asked looking at Jack. "Did you find them, did you kick their asses?" He asked.

"Well." Ryan said as Geoff walked in. "Let's just say they won't be messing with anyone anytime soon." He said smirking.

"Lesson learned." Michael remarked. "Don't fuck with Geoff.

Everyone let out a quiet laugh at his answer. "Well," Geoff said taking a sip of his beer. "You should know, if you mess with Gavin you mess with all of us."


End file.
